ZombieLand
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: ZOMBIES! They have taken over Karakura Town. Rukia turns into of THEM, and Ichigo secretly searches for a cure. Renji and the rest of the Soul Society get ready to destroy Karakura Town. Will Ichigo reach Rukia and the Cure in time? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

War has been going on in the Land of the Living. Not a war with guns and knives, but one with Zombies. Everything was taken over by Zombies. No one was safe. Now there are two types of Zombies. One was the Natural Zombies. They were either born or effected in someway of the disease. Then there is the Evil Zombies. The ones that have been bitten or scratched by another Zombie.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Byakuya Kuchiki were the only ones not Zombies in the Land of the Living. Ichigo has been having trouble making it since his family was either eaten by zombies or turned into one.

Everyone was gathered in Ichigo's room. The city zombies were surrounding the house. Rukia cuddled into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo had his hand wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

Renji and Byakuya leaned against the wall watching the couple.

A sudden crash sounded through the house. Rukia jumped up. Renji picked up a bat while Ichigo took out his sword. This was it. The zombies were finally coming into the house. After a few hours the zombies found a way in.

"Rukia and Byakuya stay here" Ichigo said, already walking out with Renji to fight off the zombies.

A couple of zombies broke through the window. Rukia screamed and took out her sword. Byakuya pushed her behind him. She watched her brother fight the filthy zombies.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed not knowing it was just Ichigo.

"It's alright. The only zombies that were down there are long gone" Ichigo saw Byakuya fighting a few zombies.

I am hungry, thought Rukia. She stood up and left the room. She knew it wasn't the right choice but she was seriously hungry. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked for any food she could find and ended up with bread and jelly.

She was about to go back up the stairs but then ten zombies busted in the kitchen. Rukia dropped her food and took her sword out. At first she was doing well but then her world came crashing down. More zombies attacked her and she was on her back. A zombie bit her leg as another one bit her shoulder. She needed to scream but it was too late.

Even if she were to get someone to kill each of these zombies they would have to kill her. She would rather die then turn into a zombie. She felt pain throughout her body. Each bite they took hurt less and less. This was the end.

Renji sighed as Byakuya killed the last zombie. Damn them, he thought. He knew his captain could kill them in a heart beat but it was worse that Renji was stuck in his Gigi and so was Byakuya.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Everyone looked around. Everyone gasped and opened the door. Renji quickly shut the door as he saw the zombies racing up to their room.

"Shit!" Renji yelled. "They got Rukia!" Renji leaned against the door so no one would come in, or out.

"It's too late. Don't try to save her. She shouldn't have left when she did. She brought this on herself" Byakuya said. His head was down like he was hiding his expression but if so his voice sounded calm as always.

"That's my girlfriend out there? I don't care if she is a zombie! I love her and I won't let her die this way!" Ichigo shouted.

"She is dead, Kurosaki-san. That means you will get killed or eaten up by them if you were to leave. Rukia didn't yell for help because she knew that it was better to die then be in pain and suffering. So leave the subject be" his voice was cold.

"Why don't you care about you own sister? You should show some sort of weakness! You just lost the last of your family! Don't you care?" Ichigo yelled at him.

Byakuya walked toward Ichigo with eyes filled with hate. Ichigo didn't back down. Renji watched them, while still keeping the zombies from entering the room.

"Don't speak to me about losing the last of my family. Are you not the same as me? Did you not lose your family? Did you not cry or show emotions?"

Renji realized that he spoke almost like Rukia. Rukia always stood what she believed in and she compared everyone to each other showing them that we are all the same. That is what Byakuya did. He compared Ichigo to himself.

"Damn you, you basterd" Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Byakuya went back to leaning on the wall. They had to get to the Soul Society but the hard part his that no one had enough power to open a gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Byakuya and Renji stared at Ichigo. Ichigo was cussing under his breath. He loved Rukia and now she was dead. Why did they care so little about her? Byakuya losing his sister, and Renji losing his childhood friend.

Screw them! Ichigo thought. If they didn't care that was their problem not his. He knew he cared about his family and Rukia! He cared more the Byakuya! He cared enough to let his anger out.

Ichigo sat on his bed guarding the window while Byakuya handled the door. Renji was patching up the walls so the Zombies wouldn't break through the walls.

So far everything seems calm. Ichigo stretched his legs in front of him and looked out the window. A zombie was climbing the wall. His face covered in blood, and his clothes were in rags. Like any zombie you would see. Ichigo sighed and took out a gun. Usually their swords didn't work. Something to do with their spiritual energy giving them more power.

Ichigo shot the filthy basterd down. Ichigo shot the zombie once more to kill it. He didn't want to keep this up. Soon he would run out of bullets and the zombies would gain up on them. Usually the gun wasn't his style but Renji said it was all we had to protect us. That and the metal bat. Byakuya sighed in boredom.

"I have an idea!" Renji shouted. "I know how we can get back to the Soul Society. Why don't we combine our spiritual energy? That way we have enough!"

"That's the problem dumbass. It will only stay open long enough for one to enter" Ichigo responded coldly. "And if one was to come back and brought help they will lose most of their spiritual energy as we have"

"True, but why don't we open it from the Soul Society? They don't come in but we go out!"

Byakuya and Ichigo shared a glance and nodded.

They gathered into a small circle and focused their energy and spiritual energy. Soon enough they had enough energy for a gate to be open for a minute.

Renji was the one to go in. As soon as he entered the door closed right behind him. Then suddenly the zombies sensed the spiritual energy and started to run toward Ichigo's house.

The zombies that were already in his house were busting down the door and they were climbing up to his window. Ichigo had never been so scared before. He didn't know what to do anymore. His gun only had three bullets left and he was sure that that wasn't enough to stop every single zombie that wanted to eat them.

A hand went through the wall. Ichigo started to get pissed.

"I just repaired that wall, you basterd!" Ichigo yelled. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Kurosaki, I don't think wall damage is our biggest priority at the moment" Byakuya said, getting ready to fight off any unwanted guests.

"Right. Sorry" Ichigo really was.

Rukia, I am doing this for you. Another hand went through the wall. Another and then another. The window broke and Zombies climbed in getting closer. The gate opened and Ichigo ran in. Byakuya followed. The door didn't close fast enough. A zombie got through.

Third seat Iemura killed the zombie with something that looked like a bomb. Ichigo and Byakuya looked at Iemura and nodded in thanks.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"The undead" Byakuya answered.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki! You are bleeding! I will get Lieutenant Isane and Captain Unohana!" he started to run off before either of them could speak. Both were sort of relieved when he left.

Renji came running to the two.

"Captain!" he was sweating. "We are going to send in the Shiba clan and half of the soul reapers. Osa-san had declared the order just right now. He wants squads 6, 7, 10, 12, and 13 to deal with the problem and kill any zombies or undead thing out there"

"Okay" was all he said.

Ichigo walked away thinking about Rukia Kuchiki. It was only a month ago when they shared their first kiss and ever since then they had been in love and they never stopped love loving each other. Now she is either dead or a zombie. You could never tell.

Besides there is hope that she is alive but she would be a zombie. If that was the case then they would have to kill her. That would be the last thing he would want to do.

"Ichigo!" Renji called. Ichigo stopped and turned to look at his friend, and Rukia's childhood friend.

"Hey, Renji" his voice was soft and defeated.

"Are you still bummed out about Rukia?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at Renji surprised. "Of course! She was my girlfriend! I loved her! She is your best friend! What happened? Where is your love?" He yelled at Renji.

Renji looked away.

"It died when Rukia did" he mumbled. He looked completely hurt and betrayed.

"Well you can start caring and showing your emotions more" Ichigo responded.

"Don't you think I care? I loved Rukia for years! I hated you for taking her away! I hated Byakuya for taking her away! I lost her twice! I am not ready for a third time! Do you understand?" a tear feel from his eye.

"Sorry" was all Ichigo could think about was Rukia not the fact that he had hurt Renji and he didn't even know it. "I love you, Rukia. I am sorry I failed you. If you can hear me I am sorry!" Ichigo yelled out to the sky. He fell to his knees and started to cry. He didn't care what everyone thought about him. He couldn't help it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taking these chapters for Zombie Land to take a long time. I am going as fast as I can for each story. **

Chapter Three

What was he to do? The girl he loved so much was probably either dead or a freaking zombie that he would have to kill, and if that was the case then there was no reason to live anymore. He figured that she was dead, but that's never the case. He thought the same thing about Tatsuki.

(Flashback….)

It was normal afternoon; well a normal afternoon after the infestation had taken over the world. He knew this job was too big for anyone to handle. Not even Old man Yama could take care of this infestation. This whole zombie problem of driving him crazy. Even though the most painful thing about it is losing all the ones you love, he wasn't sad. It was more like he was mad. Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Byakuya, and he were the only ones left.

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia were all at the corner of the empty class room. Renji, Chad, Uryu, Byakuya, and he sat in desk. They reorganized the desks so that it was in a circle. The girls were talking about how to get the food, while the guys talked about killing these beasts.

"I still think we shouldn't care who it is, just go for it. We need to live, and since food and water supplies are extremely low we need to make an effort to live" Ichigo said.

"They are our loved ones, Ichigo. You Soul Reapers may not have hearts, but I do, and I say we spare lives in the process" Uryu said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I agree" Chad said, shifting in his seat.

"So you would let zombies eat you alive, and you just think it's only fair?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo does have a point. I hate to say it too, but we can't afford to be soft on these…these… "Things" we need to come up with an idea to kick them back and bring back the real land of the living" Renji concluded.

"Yes" Byakuya said. "It's better to have lost then to never had tried at all"

Before anyone could argue with him everyone heard the girl's scream. Ichigo axiomatically stood up at the same time as Renji.

Zombies were attacking the girls. Tatsuki and Rukia were kicking and punching the zombies. Orihime stood behind them getting ready to shield them.

A zombie jumped on Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widen and he ran toward the girls. Chad held him back and shook his head.

"Let them learn how to fight"

Ichigo struggles to watch them. The zombie landed on Rukia, causing her to fall to the floor. Orihime was too busy helping Tatsuki to help Rukia and Tatsuki was fighting her own zombies. Rukia kicked the zombie off of her and the zombie flew out the window.

Tatsuki killed the other two zombies that attacked her and Orihime. Ichigo finally ran to Rukia and hugged her. He was so worried about her. Rukia hugged him back.

"I am so glad you're okay" he said.

"We are find as well! Thanks for asking us!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo let Rukia go and turned toward Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Oh sorry Tatsuki, Orihime. Are you guys okay?"

"Just fine" Tatsuki said, pissed off.

"Quite alright, thanks Ichigo" Orihime said smiling.

Then that's when things took a change for the worse. A zombie jumped on Tatsuki's back and bit her neck. Ichigo kicked the zombie off her back and the zombie went flying out the window. Tatsuki was on the floor bleeding to death.

"Tatsuki! Are you okay?" Ichigo yelled.

"D-Does it l-look like I-I-I'm okay?" she looked up at him. "Y-You f-finally mean it"

About sixty zombies broke through the windows and walls. The only way out was the door. Ichigo sure as hell wasn't going to leave Tatsuki to die, but by the time he looked back at Tatsuki she had stopped breathing and her face was cold. Her lips had turned blue. She was dead.

"Dammit!" he said. Orihime was holding in the tears. Rukia looked like she was about to cry but she also held her pain in.

"Let's get out of here!" Uryu said, running out with the others. Ichigo picked Tatsuki up and ran out with the girls. They ran into the gym. It was the safest place for them.

Ichigo laid Tatsuki in the middle of the floor. The blood still flowed out as though her body was pushing out the blood. Orihime sat closest to Tatsuki. She was crying. Uryu and Chad sat next to her. Ichigo sat on the other side of Tatsuki. Rukia was sitting on his lap, and Renji and Byakuya stood on bleachers watching the small sad scene.

Tatsuki jumped up and bit Orihime's head. Orihime had screamed but she was dead. Everyone had jumped out of the way of her attacks. The last two words Tatsuki would ever hear. "Die Beast"

Tatsuki's head had been cut off, and her blood flowed out even more. Uryu, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, and Ichigo ran out of the gym hoping never to come back to the bloody scene again.

(End of Flashback)

Ichigo stared at the ground. Renji had helped him up and they were making their way toward the meeting room. All soul reapers were to be in the meeting room. No one had a choice. This was a crisis.

They entered the crowed room. Everyone was talking about the zombie infestation and Ichigo and Renji were added to those thousands.

Finally old man Yama appeared and he spoke loud enough to get everyone silenced. "Those monsters out there must be stopped. If there are any ideas then tell us now"

"I have one" a single voice stuck out among the crowd. Ichigo knew that voice. It was Kenny.

"Hallows. They eat humans. Although these aren't humans they are hyper with spiritual energy and all we have to do is let the Hallows lose and have them eat everyone"

"What about the ones that is still human?" Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled.

"The less the better"

"Enough. We will go with his plan. If it is to fail then we will have to retreat. All soul reapers are to help the Hallows. Reason with them. Tell them they can have all the humans they want if we fight side by side"

"Never!" Ukitake said.

"Silence!" Yama yelled back. "That is the plan. Get ready for battle. It may be your last. Renji Abarai. Go back to the land of the living and see how bad it has gotten. Understood?"

"Yes"

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia woke up not knowing anything. She was surrounded in a room that was torn up pretty bad. She looked down at her self to see that half her stomach was torn out but left to rot. She should be dead with kind of wound but yet she wasn't. The smell of blood was high in the air, and she was scared. She didn't remember anything about herself or what she was doing in a place like this.

A sudden urge to eat was high in her mind and she could resist the fact that she needed something to eat. She needed to eat meat…red meat. Rukia stood up; feeling kind of dizzy at first but she got use to it. She ran out of the house. Her arms were covered in blood and parts of her arms you could see something white. What is it, she asked herself. When she left the house she could see people that looked just like her running crazy to find food. She could smell everything.

She ran toward the closest person. It was a little ghost boy who thought he was safe from the zombies. Rukia bit into his head and she enjoyed every second of it. The flavor was weird but she didn't care. She needed more. She had to have more. She was going to find the best meat and eat it. She didn't want to stop. Ever.

She hunted the whole neighborhood until she found another ghost not to far thinking the same thing.

"No!" she cried.

Rukia laughed and bit into her arm. The ghost girl cried so loud she thought everyone would hear the ghost, but they didn't.

"Stop!" she yelled again.

Rukia bit into deeper into the girl's arm. Then before she take the final bite she went flying into a pole. She stood up with her hand on her head.

"Rukia?" the voice sounded familiar but she didn't know the person. It was a guy with long red hair and tattoos everywhere. She didn't care. He smelt good she wanted to eat him.

She ran toward him with her mouth open. She yelled and ran. He dodged at the last moment, making her fall over a crack in the ground. She stood up and went back to attack the strange guy but he was gone. She wished she would have tasted a small piece of meat.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji reported back early. His face was emotionless. He didn't know what else to feel. He just saw his best friend a zombie and she tried to attack him. He was lucky enough to open the gate on his own. He ran straight toward the crowed meeting room. He stood on a stage and everyone went quiet when they saw him.

"I have bad news all around. For one their kind is expanding and they are destroying everything. There is little to no hope at all for them" he didn't say they last part.

He stood off and walked to Ichigo and Byakuya. He pulled them out of the meeting room and sighed. How was he going to tell them?

"Um, when I went into the Land of the Living I saw Rukia. She was alive" he started.

"Thank god! Why didn't you bring her back?" Ichigo yelled shaking him back and forth.

"Because she is one of them now. She is a zombie. She attacked me and I had to tell you guys first"

Both stayed quiet. Renji swore he heart Ichigo's heart break into two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update was so slow! This one is really short because it is mostly Ichigo's thoughts on Rukia. Next chapter will be twice as long I promise. **

Chapter Four

She was there…

Now she is gone…

She showed up once again…

Then her life changed for the worse….

She was mine but now is a monster…

A monster I must kill…

A monster that must be stopped…

Even if I am in love with that monster…

Dreaming of her that night was hard. I remembered the day we met. And every single detail that went with it. Her laughter. Her smile. Her raven hair. Her beautiful purple eyes. And believe it or not he missed her kicking him all the time.

Her golden heart was his mind.

Her pure soul was his heart.

Her eyes shone like a clear night.

Her smile could warm my host.

Her love for me was as deep as I could see.

Her passion for her job was like her driving home from work.

Mostly thinking about her made him want to cry. Tatsuki was the same way but she didn't mean as much as Rukia. Rukia was his. The only thing he could call his own. She let him but he just yearned to just see her face once more. To see her normal. To see her laughing down the hallway with Orihime and Uryu.

Did she ever wonder if anyone would miss her?

Did she ever wonder if people would hate her if she left?

Did she ever wonder who she was hurting when she left?

Was she as strong as everyone thought she was?

Maybe she wasn't.

Maybe she was.

No one would know for sure until he could see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I just needed some time for inspiration! :D I'm going to try to change my writing style a little bit. So Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five :) **

Ichigo sat up in the middle of the night. Sweat glands hung on either side of his temples. What was this strange feeling? His heart was racing as though it was his first time kissing HER…But he didn't. Maybe it was around the fact that he had trust in HER. He trusted that SHE wasn't going to kill him when he…

Ichigo ran his shaky hands through his mop-head-like hair. Tangles stopped him from going all the way through. Large purple and black bags lingered helplessly from his eyelids. His entire appearance would shake a mob-full of zombies dead. Or worse. They might assume he is one of them. His tender and usually tan skin was now coconut pale. The scowl on his face was gone. But that wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was that Ichigo had no emotion on his face. No hint of anger, pain, sadness, not even a death defining glare. All gone. A bottomless pit of empty emotions. Something that seemed to come to Ichigo quite easily.

How long has it been since he felt this type of pain? Since his mother passed away trying to save him? Or his friends falling in a deep pit of despair with HER? No matter how he looked at it he felt something in his heart saying that it was over. Soon, they will find a way to kill off all the Zombies and he'll have to kill HER. He had only one request. He did it himself. He didn't want a stranger to go to HER and kill her. It's just not right. Something about the scene isn't what he pictured. He remembered how this whole mess started too…Right after he confessed his feelings for HER.

**Flashback **

Death…it's normally meant for those who can't bare life. Death is for those who can only picture it. I on the other hand don't embrace it. The opposite. The will to live is strongly built into my system. Does that mean that others who die on a daily base don't have that strong will do live? Maybe it's because they already see the light…they have nothing to regret. Unlike me. It seems that I have lots to regret about. Things I can never take back. Words that will never rush back into my mouth. Feelings that will never stay hidden under my heart. Emotions that I don't show to anyone…not even those who are closest to my heart. Closest to the blackness growing strong in my soul.

They say life is only something that people live for. What if it's not? What if its life that people should understand…things we must figure out in order to do great things? I'm not talking about becoming famous or discovering a cure to an incurable disease but something simpler then that. The great things we do with our hearts. Finding our one and only soulmate. But what if we do find that soul mate and she dies? Then did I just loose her for ever, or will there be someone else who my heart will thump for and she be my life partner? Or do we only get one soulmate? Or maybe-

"Ichigo!" her heavy voice carried throughout the small sized room. My attention was brought toward the raven-haired girl. Her taunting eyes stared at me.

"Ahem. Yeah?" I made my voice sound as natural as I could. The strength to not stutter surprised even me.

"Weren't you listening to me? Here I am talking to you about our plans for the Soul Society and you doze off on me! How rude!"

As she raged on and on I couldn't help but let a smile escape on my face. Was Rukia the person I felt a kind of love for? Or maybe it was the fact that she had always been there for me. Like I had told people in the past "She is an important friend". Because of her my life had changed. Neither for the worst nor the better. But because of her she saved both me and my family's life. How long was I going to give her that type of credit? Didn't I save her millions of times already? Didn't I devote my life to helping her?

Or maybe my reasons were wrong. I didn't keep helping her because I felt like I had to. But because I wanted to. Feelings I had pushed to the back of my heart. Maybe now I should release them to her. The feelings I wanted to so bad hide; now I want them out in the open.

"Rukia?" I seemed to have stopped her in mid-sentence. It's okay. It would be worth her while. But how was I supposed to tell her how much she means to me? Was I supposed to just say it straight-forward or just not tell her? Is there a special way to do it?

"Oh….yes?" she seemed a little shaken up by my sudden outburst.

I felt my heart beating against my chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Each heartbeat made me want to disappear from all feelings all together. I couldn't recall ever feeling this…nervous before. Not for anything. There wasn't a reason to. Was there?

I let my eyes wonder to Rukia's questionable look. I walked over to the bed, where she sat. Each leg swinging in a repeated motion. When her left leg went up her right one went down. When her right leg when up the left one went up. It was a perfect harmony. Both hands where on either side of bed, supporting her if she were to fall from swinging her legs. It wasn't the fact that she would throw herself off, but the motion that took to swing her legs. I stood straight in front of her. Her legs stopped moving and she stared at me. Our gazes held for several long minutes.

I got closer to the point where my legs almost touched her knees. She looked up at me while I looked down. The sight was nice and beautiful. Both of us seemed like time had frozen so we could take in all the emotional looks on our faces. Time seemed to stretch for forever. But I knew that I couldn't stall too long or she might feel TOO awkward when I do what I want to do. I still wasn't completely sure the way I had chosen was the right way, but I couldn't think of anything else.

I got closer. This time our faces were almost touching. Lips only a little bit apart. I could feel the heat coming off from her skin. I saw all the little details in her face. To the wrinkles and bags under her eyes to the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Ichigo…" her voice sounded so beautiful. Like a bird singing to find it's mate.

One of legs automatically swung up, and I happened to have my legs spread slightly apart. Enough so to have her tiny thin leg go through my legs. Her foot hit directly on target. A loud yell sounded from my lips. Both she and I seemed shocked by the small incident that had just taken place. My hangs flung to my man joints. Pain over whelmed me. Forcing me toward the floor, and in the baby position. I held back more yelps of pain.

Rukia was quickly on her feet and beside me. Her emotion had changed to alert and worried.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was reflex! I'm sorry!" Her voice jumped to many different types of level pitches.

"What in the hell kind of reflex is that?" I couldn't help but let the anger flow out of me.

"Well I'm sorry that you got too close to me for no reason!"

After a few minutes in silence. I used that silence to gain back any of my pride and stand onto my feet. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad. I felt the blood rush into my man joints.

"Why did you get so close to me anyway?" her arms were folded neatly upon her chest, and an eyebrow cocked.

"It doesn't matter anymore"

Any emotional feeling I had in that moment was gone. Even the small spark that I had for her was gone. I could only replace it with the pain in my man joints. Any plans for having kids were surely down the drain.

Rukia suddenly pulled me into a long passionate kiss. My eyes were opened the entire time. I felt the force rush into her mouth. Her eyes were tightly pressed together as though she wasn't sure I'd pull away. I didn't. After a few seconds I gave in to her strange actions. My mouth began to move along side hers. Soon we both decided mentally to open our mouths. Our tongues played with each other but soon she broke away. Whipping any spit that may have escaped the tunnel.

"Is that what you wanted to do?" her voice was over confident.

I didn't answer to her silly question. How did she know that's what I wanted? Were my body moments that obvious? Stupid question! Of course they were! I was practically on top of her. What else was she to conclude that I wanted nothing less then a kiss? But the question is why did she kiss me? Did she do it out of pity or because she actually-I couldn't finish the thought. It seemed to far away to be true. And if it was true then why did it feel so wrong? Wasn't he going to do the same thing?

"Go on. Answer. You owe me that much" her words were cold.

So did she play with my mind? If so it seemed that her mouth knew how to work with mine. It was something that you can't act. You actually have to work to feel something that magical. And speaking from current experience I think she wasn't playing around.

"Yes. Okay? I wanted to kiss you!" I let it all spill over into the grave.

"Thank you" her arms unfolded and she smiled warmly. "Was that so hard to say?" I didn't answer that question. "I was secretly hoping that you would kiss me soon. I thought I might explode if you didn't" a light blush appeared back onto her cheeks.

"Y-You did?" dammit! I stuttered! That type of thing always pisses me off.

"Yes. For a long time now. I'm glad you did" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Before I knew it we were kissing again. Who made the first move? I couldn't tell. One of us did. I think she did. Again.

Our mouths moved automatically this time. My eyes shut gently against my eyes. My arms wrapped around her thin waist, and her arms did the same. We pulled together closer then we ever had. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as each second went by. I heard another thumping. Could it be…I opened my eyes slightly to see Rukia was even more nervous then I was. Her heart was beating faster then mine? I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to break up our make-out scene. I wanted to cherish this moment forever. Preserve this moment to all of entirety.

I knew the moment wouldn't last. Before I knew there were large crashes from downstairs. I quickly pulled away from her and rushed downstairs, leaving her in the empty room. I let my feet carry me towards the living room.

I thought my sight was deceiving me. Strange colorless men stood lazily in the room. Some moving slower then others. Their faces had hints of blood in the corner of their mouths. Their eyes had no pupils. They seemed to be dilated to the full extent. Their skin was a very pale white with patches already peeling off. I couldn't resist looking at the bodies lying on the floor. I saw my father and two younger sisters laying dead. Huge bites already taken from their bodies. A musky smell quickly rushed into my nose. I couldn't stay here too long.

Rukia quickly came down the stairs. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

"Let's get out of here!"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along out the door. I left behind the family I worked so hard to protect. I left behind the memories…the life it use to hold. Now it holds death. This brings me back to my topic I thought of before anything had happened. Death…it's normally meant for those who can't bare life…

**End of Flashback**


End file.
